


In Case I Lost My Train of Thought...

by loveappeal



Category: f(x)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveappeal/pseuds/loveappeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sulli gets caught with her shirt inside out (actually).</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Case I Lost My Train of Thought...

"Shit!"

Jinri had been woken up by a lot of strange things in her time: her cat suffocating her with it's backside, her mother piling her entire wardrobe on top of her bed, her baby brother throwing her rattle at the her head, but this was a new first. A swift kick to the ribs, that is.

Exhaling sharply at the wave of pain that hit her, her eyes popped open, taking a moment of so to adjust to the room around her. It was in that moment that she remembered exactly where she was, and that wasn't her own bedroom.

Sitting upward, hand moving instinctively to rub at her side (and the bruise that was surely going to start forming there within minutes time), Jinri spotted a mass of pink hair flash in front of her - followed by a series of low curses.

"Shit, shit, shit," the voice continued before finally stopping to acknowledge her awoken presence. "Sleeping beauty," Soojung started, bending down to grab at a random article of clothing. "Sorry that I wasn't able to give you the "good morning" cunnilin-...," her tone was rushed before stopping for a second time, eyes widening at the shaking of her doorknob. "Fuck, fuck, fuc-..."

"Oh my god, Soojung, cool it for a second, what's going o-..." Jinri started, only to be silenced by a flying Soojung, body flopping onto the bed over her own, covering her mouth with her hand.

"My parents weren't supposed to get home until after noon, but they're early and you're not supposed to be here and, if you didn't notice already, you're kind of topless right now," Soojung rambled, removing her hand from over Jinri's mouth as Jinri looked downward, confirming what Soojung pointed out.

"... Shit."

"Yeah," Soojung agreed, rolling off of Jinri onto the carpeting below them, grabbing for one of her tanks and tossing it up toward her girlfriend. "Shit is correct."

Stretching the shirt out in front of her, Jinri pulled it quickly over the top of her head, examining Soojung from the side as she frantically attempted to put her room back together. Jinri couldn't help but wonder how messy things really had gotten the night before from the look of things - the discarded clothing spread across the carpeting, how the sheet of Soojung's bed appeared to be completely out of place. But, most of all, why there were dozens of M&M's scattered across the floor.

Losing herself in questioning these things, Jinri barely caught the shriek of terror Soojung let out as the door to her room opened. Throwing the comforter draped over the bottom half of her body over her head, Jinri clenched her eyes together, readying herself for the inevitable verbal pattling from Mr. and Mrs. Jung.

Instead, she was met with shrill laughter - feminine laughter, not just one voice, but two and the ringing in the laughs sounding painfully familiar.

Peeking out from under the sheet, Jinri spotted Soojung's older sister, Sooyeon, doubled over in laughter - with her friend, Taeyeon, at her side. Taeyeon reached over to grab Sooyeon's shoulder for support, beginning to laugh harder as Jinri sat up again.

"Soojung, I'm not a ghost, stop looking at me like you just saw one," Sooyeon continued to laugh, eyes turning toward Jinri. "The parents aren't back yet, you're safe, it's just us."

Jinri could hear Soojung sigh heavily in relief down on the floor.

"Oh, and sweetie?" Sooyeon called toward Jinri. "Your shirt's inside out."


End file.
